Habble Morning
Habble Morning is situated highest of the Habbles of Spire Albion. About The highest habble in Spire Albion, and arguably its most powerful and influential. Many of the characters live in Habble Morning, and many important landmarks are there. It is the also the location of the Fleet Shipyards. Spire Government Habble Morning contains the residence of the Spirearch—Spirearch Manor— which also is the location of the Spire Council and the Spirearch's Guard and therefore the government of the Spire itself. Habble Morning is also the home of House Lancaster, who effectively rule the Habble. Lord Lancaster leads the Council and therefore the Government. The Spirearch is more of a "figurehead", supposedly but not entirely powerless. Habble Morning seems to be relatively peaceful and crime-free. Residents who arrive at less pleasant habbles often do not know how to deal with the criminal elements. The High Houses also seem to be extremely wealthy, except for the House Tagwynn, that uses second-hand crystals in the Tagwynn Vattery. Construction / Layout * Spirestone — used for walls and floor and many of the original buildings made by the Builders. * Translucent vaulted ceiling — only Habble Morning, being the Habble at the top. * Layout: Spirearch Manor is located centrally within Habble Morning and the marketplace surrounds it. There are Ventilation Tunnels running both horizontally and vertically. Locations * Lancaster Vattery * Tagwynn Vattery * Spirearch Manor * Habble Morning Marketplace * Beech's Dumpling Stand * Ventilation Tunnels: some lead to Spirearch Manor * Fleet Shipyards: the main Shipyards of Albion located in Morning—top of the Spire. * Camden Vattery: another meat vattery * Atrium: area near the Marketplace where the Duel was set to be and were the attack hit by the Auroran Fleet ships. * Camden's Vattery: make poorer quality meat Groups, Organization, Bsinesses, Government * Spirearch * Spirearch's Guard -- has over 3000 guardsmen in active GovernmeNot. * Spirearch Manor * Council * High Houses ** House Lancaster ** House Tagwynn ** House Nine-Claws * Other Details * Functional livery: a simple white shirt with dark blue trousers and jacket, the arms and legs seamed with gold piping. People of Habble Morning * Lord Albion -- The Spirearch. ** Aide: Vincent -- slim, aging, gentlemanly * Captain Cavallo -- Gwen's superior officer in the Guard. * House Astor: ** Barnabus Astor -- friendly to Benedict and Gwen. Injured in the attack on Habble Morning. ** Reginald Astor -- "Reggie", a bully. Challenges Bridget to a duel. * Commodore Alexander Bayard -- Grimm's best friend. A small, slender man whose Commodore’s uniform is more weatherworn than Rook's. His ship is the Valiant. Has had a “mistress” of thirteen years, Abigail. * Mr. and Mrs. Beech -- run a dumpling stall off to the side of the main market area. Moved up from Habble Landing ten years ago. * Master Efferus Effrenus Ferus -- an Etherealist who has trouble with doorknobs. He was Sycorax Cavendish's teacher. Believed she died 10 years ago. * Captain Esterbrook -- Captain of House Lancaster's armsmen. Warriorborn, and wears shaded spectacles to conceal his gold-green eyes. Doesn't speak cat, but understands enough. * Folly -- Master Ferus' young apprentice. She speaks only to her master and her crystals. She has one grey-blue eye and one green. Her hair is dyed in crimson and white stripes, then braided to resemble peppermint candy. * House Lancaster and House Sorellin-Lancaster ** Lancaster Family -- rules the highest habble in the council. Produces the finest and most abundant crystals anywhere in the world. All crystal production is under contract to the Aetherium, leaving a set number available to private owners. ** Lord Lancaster, aka Lord Minister Lancaster ** Lady Lancaster-- Gwen's mother. Grew up tending her family's crystals and joined the service at Gwen's age, leaving quite a trail of destruction in her wake. ** Gwendolyn Margaret Elizabeth Lancaster, age 16. Only child of Lord Minister and Lady Lancaster. WOJ: Her hair looks like that of Jim's editor, Anne Sowards: tightly curled and light brown. *** Lady's maid: Sarah. Wears spectacles. ** Sir Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster- Gwen's warriorborn cousin. Follows "The Way." * Commodore Hamilton Rook - a leading commander of the fleet. His flagship is the Glorious. * House of the Silent Paws -- mostly sticks to Habble Morning, though whiskers are occasionally sent to other Habbles, such as Landing. ** Clan Chief Maul-- "a very large grey male, a muscular beast with many scars in his otherwise smooth fur, and notched ears." ** Rowl -- Maul's son, considered a prince. Ginger. Bridget is his pet human. ** Mirl -- one of Maul's "whiskers," a spy and hunter. She is small and black-furred, with green eyes. * House Tagwynn ** Franklin Tagwynn ("Wordkeeper") -- Bridget's father. Owns the Tagwynn Vattery for meat. ** Bridget Tagwynn ("Littlemouse") -- a ver large girl (WOJ: 6'3") and muscular, with long and thick blond hair. ** Ancestor: Admiral Tagwynn -- According to Gwen, he's the finest naval commander in Albion's history. See Also * Habble Risen * Habble Landing * Spire Albion Book References Category:Habbles Category:Locations Category:Spire Albion Category:Habble Morning